1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing method and a fixing structure for fixing a coil insulator which is provided between a stator core and a coil wound around the stator core, to the stator core in a rotating electrical machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a rotating electrical machine which includes a stator formed by winding a coil around teeth of the same stator and a rotor provided rotatably with respect to the stator across a gap. In such a rotating electrical machine, the coil wound around the stator is electrically insulated by interposing coil insulator composed of insulating material such as resin between the coil and the stator core, for example.
As a relevant related art document, Japanese Patent Application Publication No 2012-95492 (JP 2012-95492 A), for example, has described that in a stator of an electric motor, a coil insulator is arranged at each of both ends in the axial direction of a divided stator core section whose plan view in the axial direction is substantially letter-H shaped, a projection formed on each of the coil insulators is brought into a fixing hole formed in an axial end surface of a radially outside core rear portion of the divided stator core section and that, at the same time, a locking projection formed at a radially inside front end of each coil insulator is fitted to a radially inside front end face of a corresponding tooth portion of the divided stator core section, so that when a coil is wound around the tooth portion of the divided stator core section and the circumference of the coil insulator, the coil insulator is prevented from rotating with respect to the divided core.
However, according to the fixing method for fixing the coil insulator disclosed in the above-mentioned JP 2012-95492 A, the projections to be brought into the fixing holes formed in the axial end surfaces of the divided stator core sections are preliminarily formed on the coil insulators. Thus, when the insulators are installed to the divided stator core sections, the projections may be caught by the teeth or the like and damaged. Further, if a gap is formed between the projection of the coil insulator and the fixing hole in the divided stator core sections due to a dimensional error, the fixing condition of the coil insulator may be instable.